Sweet Cup of Jin
by SpyralHax
Summary: Modern AU. Zuko has suffered through one of his longest days, when an unexpected guest shows up at his uncle's tea shop, causing suppressed feelings to come roaring back. Zuko x Jin, Jinko SMUT.


**A Sweet Cup of Jin**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Zuko x Jin**

**Wow, this took way longer than I expected. I actually had most of the story planned out like 2 weeks ago, but everytime I sat down to type, it all felt wrong. This one still isn't up to me expectations, so I will leave it to you all to decide if it's complete trash or not. Enjoy.

* * *

  
**

"And here is your change," Zuko said, forcing the pleasantries out of his mouth as he dropped a few coins into the outstretched hand of the young girl in front of him. Practicing the patterns his uncle had taught him, he bowed slightly, his silky black hair brushing against his face as his head leaned forward a bit.

His cheeks twitched in irritation as the pair of girls stood there for a moment, very nearly squealing as they whispered to one another. After an agonizing moment, the fashionable young ladies made their way out of the small tea shop, casting glances back in Zuko's direction as they walked.

As the bell at the front of the shop rung, the scarred teen's body slumped forward, a low growl sounding in his throat as his hands clenched the nearest edge of the counter. Strong fingers gripped the polished marble surface, his teeth grating together as he fought the urge to grab the register and smash it to the ground. He needed to destroy something, but he knew his uncle wouldn't be too happy with that.

"Ugh, why me?" he asked to no one in particular, golden eyes drifting up towards the clock on the wall to the right of the door. An inward groan sounded in his mind as he watched the second hand tick slowly along, the force of nature seemingly taunting him as he tried to will it to move faster.

"That was very well done, nephew," his uncle's voice accompanied a strong hand on his right shoulder. Tilting his head in the direction of the voice, he felt his mood pick up just a bit with the warm, jovial smile on his uncle's face.

"I still don't see why I have to do this. Why can't you handle the register, and I will just make the tea?" Zuko asked, his good brow quirking upward as he watched his uncle recoil just a bit from the simple question. The mild pick up in his mood dropped again as he could almost hear the older man fumbling for an adequate explanation, before the bell rang again. The young teen nearly growled out loud as the sound rang in his ears.

"Well, Zuko, that will have to wait for another day, because we have customers. Don't worry, I believe this will be the last group for the day," the words were like sugar to the frustrated boy's ears. The few hours he had spent in the shop had felt like an eternity, and the notion of getting to relax after a little studying soothed some of the tension.

As his uncle waddled happily back into the kitchen to prepare for the order, Zuko took a deep breath. "Hello, and welcome to the Jasmine Dragon. What can I-" his jaw dropped as his eyes opened, giving him a view of the last people he had wanted to see in the shop. The five pairs of eyes blinked as they watched the teen behind the counter, Zuko's own eyes widening like those of a deer caught in the headlights.

For an eternal moment nobody said anything, and the raven haired young man could almost hear the seconds ticking off of the clock. Then, as one might have expected, the boy closest to his own age was the first to make a sound.

"Oh my god. Zuko? Hahahahah!" Zuko's irritation nearly exploded as the blue eyed boy burst out into a fit of uncontrollable laughter, tears squeezing from the corners of his eyes as he pointed at the scarred teen.

"Zuko. Where have you been? We were all worried about you," Sokka's sister spoke, her tone indicating that he should just ignore her brother, something Zuko certainly didn't need to be told.

"Well, let's just say things have been a little weird," he responded, sighing deeply as he leaned against the wall behind him. Sokka's idiotic laughter filled the room, until his girlfriend silenced him with a swift elbow to the side.

"Anything you want to talk about? You know you can count on us," Aang offered, his innocence and naivete both welcome and concerning at that particular moment. Zuko simply shook his head, looking over the sets of faces in front of him. He could tell that Sokka was still fighting back a fit of laughter, and the scarred teen could feel a tense knot forming on his forehead.

"Thanks, Aang, but it'll be alright. So, what can I get for you guys?", he asked, feeling a bit more comfortable with his long time friends than he did with the usual strangers that came into his uncle's simple tea shop. Though it was simple, the sheer numbers of customers was what got to Zuko more than the individuals. Another testament to how skilled the jolly old man was at his chosen craft.

"Your uncle is the one who will be brewing the tea, right?" Toph asked a bit hesitantly, clearly trying to jab the older boy a bit in her own way. Zuko grumbled a bit as he looked away from the little tuft of black hair peeking over the counter.

"Yes, uncle is the one who actually does the brewing, Toph," Zuko responded, moving toward the register.

"Then I'll have a cup of jasmine," Toph said, waving her hand a bit in front of her face before heading towards a nearby table. After hitting the necessary buttons on the register, Zuko shifted his gaze to the others in their little group, each looking over the newly expanded menu of options available.

While it had started as a simple tea shop, the growing numbers of customers had warranted an expansion to its flavors, though Iroh's tea was still the best selling item they sold. Katara and Aang were next to give their orders, followed by Sokka and his newest gal pal.

"Alright, so that's one jasmine, two oolong, a black and a green, right?" Zuko recounted, earning a nod from the teens at their table. Zuko rung the items up, watching the numbers flicker across the small screen before appearing on the unfurling piece of paper. Giving a bow, he headed into the kitchen to give his uncle the order.

"Ah, a nice diversity of orders here," Iroh said, pouring the hot water into the pots before rummaging for the leaves he would need. Once the flavoring had been added, he turned to his nephew. "It will take a few minutes, so why not go and talk to your friends?" he said, earning a rolling of the eyes from the young man as he leaned against the inside of the doorframe.

"Just call me when the tea is ready," Zuko said simply, grateful that his uncle could always manage to know just what he was thinking. Sometimes he wondered if the old man wasn't really his father, and not his uncle.

"Zuko. Come sit with us. It's been a long time since we saw you," Katara said excitedly, gesturing to a seat across from her, next to Aang. Zuko gave a simple nod before shuffling towards the small group, trying to ignore Sokka's mocking face.

"Yeah, it's been ages since we got to poke fun at you, Sparky," Toph said, propping her feet on the table as she popped Zuko on the arm. As he sunk into the small metallic chair, Zuko pushed the girl's feet off the piece of furniture, knowing his uncle didn't want anything to be dirty in his tea shop.

"I see you still have no manners," he said, rubbing the somewhat sore spot on his arm as the girl clicked her tongue. He fought a smirk as the youngest member of the group propped her chin on her right hand, blowing a loose bang out of her mint green eyes.

"Yeah, I never would have pictured ZUKO working in a TEA SHOP!" Sokka said annoyingly, as he wiggled the nearest table over towards the one with the four teens. Katara and Aang each looked a bit nervous as the sound of grating stone on stone filled the room, before the table came to a rest a short distance from the other.

"Sokka, you should mind your own business," Suki said, trying to keep the situation from getting too awkward. Zuko closed his eyes for a moment, his mind working through something he could use as ammunition against the tanned young man. Finally a bit of information clicked into place, a sarcastic yet innocent smile tugging at his lips.

"No, it's alright, Suki. I must admit it would be a little surprising," he said simply, earning looks of confusion from the others. Katara and Aang especially had expected to play peacekeeper between the somewhat antagonistic older members of the group. But Toph smirked at the tone of Zuko's voice, still always finding herself on the same wavelength. She always did like it when he was her accomplice in trouble.

"Really? I would have thought you'd punch my lights out for making fun of you working such a low class job," Sokka said dimly, to groans of annoyance from the others. His privileged upbringing was something that Zuko had shared for the longest time, so he couldn't say that he wouldn't have thought the same thing in reversed situations.

"Well, it is certainly a big change. Speaking of which," he said, shifting his eyes towards the young woman to Sokka's right. Here Aang and Katara panicked a bit, catching a drift of what Zuko might have been getting at. "I have to say, your hair looks better this way, Suki," he continued, earning a bit of a blush from the usually rough young lady.

"No need to flatter me, Zuko. You blew your chance with me, and now I'm with Sokka," she said, greenish eyes flashing with a bit of excitement. Even though she played it pretty close to the vest most of the time, she was still a sucker for compliments. Sokka agreed with the statement, clasping his arms around the girl's neck, still oblivious to what Zuko was really getting at.

"But you know, I have to admit, I liked the white hair. It looked really good with the long blue dress," Zuko continued, closing his eyes as he waved his right hand a bit, leaning into the chair he was sitting in. Sokka's face drained of all color as he looked towards the older boy, seemingly pleading with him.

The black haired boy's eyes glowed with revenge, knowing he had his friend by the neck. Suki, feeling a bit confused, shifted her gaze to her current boyfriend. "I've never had white hair," she said, her eyes narrowing as Sokka squirmed a bit in his seat.

"Oh, I guess I was just remembering someone else. I just figured that with a girl all over him like that, it would have been you," he continued, fighting a malicious laugh at Sokka's increasingly frantic state. '_You shouldn't have been so rude,'_ his eyes said, as Suki stared cold death at her boyfriend, the well known playboy.

"Yeah, he must have just seen someone who looked a little like me with Yue. It's not that unusual," Sokka excused, looking desperately for a way out of the situation. The toned young man sweated bullets, his blue dress shirt soaking clear through from his nervousness.

"Well, I guess that could be," Suki said hesitantly, her lips pressed together in a clearly dissatisfied frown at the goofy teen. Aang, Katara and Sokka sighed in relief that the situation had seemingly been resolved without any shouting, but Toph looked a bit disappointed. Figuring that Sokka had suffered enough to learn his lesson, Zuko decided to let him off the hook.

"Ah, nephew, did you remember that other thing?" Iroh's voice boomed from the kitchen, catching Zuko's attention.

"What other thing?" he asked, wondering what the older man was talking about.

"You know, the thing that Miss Ty Lee asked you about," Iroh said, Zuko's golden eyes widening a bit as he had completely forgotten about it.

"Oh yeah. Sokka, could you give this back to Ty Lee when you see her," Zuko said, fishing around in his pocket for a simple bit of clothing. Sokka's face looked as though he had been carved from stone as he gripped the pink fabric, his hand making no motion to hide it.

"What is it?" Toph asked, sensing another opportunity for some bloodshed at Sokka's expense.

"It's just a pair of underwear," Zuko said, finding it nothing to be too weird about. Aang and Katara gasped in surprise, Katara's voice holding a distinct undertone of disappointment as she joined Suki in glaring cold death at Sokka. Toph grabbed her stomach as she leaned back in laughter, Sokka looking pleadingly at the older boy.

"Ty Lee mentioned coming in here about a week ago with a friend of hers, and she had, um, misplaced that in the bathroom," Zuko explained, shrugging his shoulders as his uncle called him into the kitchen. As he slipped into the well scented room, he cast a last glance back at the group of teens, Suki's back turned to Sokka as he tried to explain his side of the story, something Zuko knew wouldn't go very well.

"I hope your friend will be alright, but he must have more respect for the fine art of brewing tea," Iroh said simply as he placed the steaming cups upon the tray before Zuko grabbed it.

"You mean, you heard what he was saying?" Zuko said in disbelief, figuring it would be even harder to hear with the bubbling of water in the room. Iroh smirked as he turned to his nephew, somewhat chubby fingers gripping the simple apron before tossing it onto a nearby counter top as he finished for the day.

"I am not deaf yet, Zuko, and anyone can hear insults towards them much easier than anything else," Iroh explained, holding his right index finger up as he spoke, as though it were an important piece of advice.

"That's true, I guess," Zuko admitted, knowing that he did tend to pay more attention to negative statements than anything else. Propping the serving tray in his hand, he turned towards the swinging door, watching the faint traces of steam waft over the pieces of wood.

"Well, since this will be the last group of customers for the day, I will be retiring early. I have a hot date with Miss Wu," Iroh said, Zuko's body involuntarily shuddering at the unwelcome thought of his uncle on a "hot date" with anyone.

"Uncle, we've talked about this. I don't need to hear about your romantic life," Zuko said angrily, his gruff demeanor returning as his uncle walked towards him.

"Now now. I just wanted to let you know that you would be in charge of closing, so make sure everything is set before you leave," the older man said, slipping a ring of keys into Zuko's pocket before nearly dancing out the back entrance of the shop.

"Ugh, irresponsible old man," Zuko grumbled as he carefully made his way towards the group of teens, Sokka still trying to explain himself to Suki, who was clearly not interested in anything he had to say.

Placing the tray in the center of the table he had been sitting at, Zuko handed each one their respective cups, watching as they each took in the aromas of the tea they had ordered. Even though he hadn't been the one to brew the tea, he still felt quite happy for his uncle that his hard work was so well appreciated.

"Ah, that's the stuff," Toph said enthusiastically, smacking her lips in a most unladylike fashion as she took a sip of the aromatic beverage. Her simple green t-shirt ruffled a bit as she sunk further into her seat, a look of enjoyment on her face. It was a look that most of the customers who came to the Jasmine Dragon had when they sipped their tea.

"Iroh does make the best tea," Suki said, taking a sip of her own, making great pains to ignore Sokka, muscling her own seat in between Zuko and Toph. Sokka tried to plead with the girl before slumping his shoulders, feeling totally exposed as he sat at the table on his own.

"So, Zuko, how did you end up working for your uncle? Did something happen with your father?" Katara asked hesitantly, the question bringing an unbidden tension to the taller boy's body. As though on instinct, he brought his fingers to the seared flesh on the left side of his face, tracing the puffy scar tissue around his eye.

"You could say that," he said, not wanting to get into it. "Long story short, Azula out maneuvered me, so I decided I wouldn't give them the pleasure of driving me out. Uncle Iroh had always said I could come live with him if I wanted, so I took him up on it," he said matter of factly, finding it easier to talk about than he had anticipated.

"Azula? Ugh, no wonder she's been so bitchy lately," Katara said, her venom towards Zuko's sister clear on each syllable that dropped from her lips. From there, the group offered their condolences to Zuko at his situation, before engaging in a round of catch up on the affairs of their school after Zuko had left.

"Wow, it's getting late," Aang said after the group had gotten reacquainted, watching as the moon hung in its place near the top of the sky. Glancing towards the clock, Zuko noticed that it was indeed well past closing time, and headed towards the counter.

"So, how much is it?" Suki asked, putting a bit of flirtation in her voice as she approached the register. Zuko blinked a bit in confusion, before figuring that the girl was simply getting back at Sokka a bit. Leaning forward, he decided to play along a bit.

"No charge this time. Seeing Sokka squirm was worth it," he said, whispering like he was flirting back with the girl. Auburn hair rustled as she giggled, knowing that it was indeed pretty amusing to see the usually calm boy flustered.

"Well, that's awfully kind of you. If you ever need anything, you have our numbers," she said, giving the older boy a friendly hug over the counter, earning a bit of a blush from the taller boy. Katara, Aang and Toph moved for their own hugs, opting to move behind the counter for an easier reach.

Sokka simply watched aghast as Suki exited the small restaurant, his eyes moving from her to the boy behind the register and back as the girl waved towards Zuko. Once the good byes had been said, Zuko rested his forearms against the top of the counter, the tension leaving him slowly as he sighed heavily.

Looking around the shop, he didn't relish cleaning up, but his uncle trusted him. He couldn't very well let the older gentleman down. Sighing again, he headed towards the small janitorial offshoot, grabbing the broom and dustpan as he tightened the simple smock against his body. The last thing he needed was to get dust on his loose fitting jeans.

As he began to sweep the farthest corner of the shop, he heard the bell ring, and realized he had forgotten to close up. Resting the broom against the joining of the walls, he turned towards the front entrance of the shop.

"Oh, sorry, but the shop is clo-" for the second time in a few hours, he was caught speechless as he noticed the familiar tuft of brunette hair above a pair of olive green eyes. A bright smile graced her face as she stopped, blinking a bit as she caught sight of the young man.

"Oh my gosh, Zuko? Is that you?" she asked, before closing the distance between them. Before he could respond, Zuko felt the familiar warmth as her arms wrapped around his neck, her other assets pressing against his chest. "It's been so long. I was getting worried about you," she said, burying her face in his shoulder as she held him closer.

"Um, it's nice to see you too, Jin," he said a bit nervously, wondering if she still remembered what had happened the last time they had met. After a moment, his arms began to move on their own, resting gently on the small of the sweet girl's back. "If you want, you can wait while I clean things up," he said, gently pushing the girl away.

"Sorry, it's just such a surprise to see you here," the sweet girl said a bit embarrassedly, moving towards the counter that wrapped around the column near the center of the large room. Propping herself up on the polished structure, the girl looked around, despite it not being her first time in the tea shop.

"I could say the same to you. It's past closing time, you know?" Zuko said, sweeping the earth toned floor, propping chairs up on the tables as he quickly made his way across the shop. It was always easier when it was done on a daily basis.

"Well, I was walking past, and I saw that it still said open on the front door, so I figured I'd stop in for a cup of tea," Jin said innocently, swinging her jean covered legs as she sat upon the smoothed black surface.

"Seems like this is the only tea shop in town," Zuko said somewhat sarcastically, cursing his luck as he cast a glance at the girl out of the corner of his eye. He watched the girl's slender fingers as she pushed a few strands of chocolate colored hair behind her ears, her loose fitting green kimono swaying along with her legs.

Not realizing he was staring, the scarred teen was brought back to earth as his head slammed into the third to last table he had to clean, a loud profanity filling the room. Jin clasped her hand to her mouth as she fought a laugh, wondering what had gotten Zuko to be that clumsy. She watched as he rubbed the undoubtedly sore spot on the top of his head, winces of pain reaching her ears along with a few softer profanities.

"Damn, that hurt," he said, his face burning red as he set back to his task. After a few moments, he had finished the sweeping, carrying the filled dustpan towards the simple waste bin behind the counter. Crouching down, he reached into the small gap behind the front of the counter, just beneath the register.

Gripping his bag, he pulled the simple item from its hiding place, his arms straining just a bit as he slung the somewhat heavy stack of books over his shoulder. As he came to a standing position once more, he found his golden eyes locked with the mischievous olive greens of the lovely brunette, her legs on either side of his body as she gazed into his face.

"Nice bag. You have homework to finish?" she asked, a predatory layer over her eyes as she continued to stare at him, transfixing the young man in place. He found it increasingly hard to think, or concentrate, his head filling with the soft scent of her perfume. His own eyes kept locked with hers, the girl's face seemingly asking a million questions without a single word.

"Yeah. Oh, uh, no, just a little studying. I already did most of the course work, I just need to study for the graduation exam," he answered, his black t-shirt feeling like overkill atop the red long sleeve that covered both his arms. His entire body felt like it was on fire, and he could almost feel the heat emanating from the young girl's own body.

Gathering his wits for a moment, he slung the bag more solidly over his shoulder, his body protesting as he pushed away from the tantalyzing perch in front of the lovely Jin. He knew he had to get a little studying done before closing up. Golden eyes rolled in his head as he made his way towards the front, not wanting to forget to actually close up again.

"That's got to be hard. Mind if I study a bit with you?" Jin asked, causing Zuko to fumble the key against the lock. As he flipped the sign around, he turned towards the girl with a look of complete shock on his face. He watched as she motioned her eyes downward, towards the front of the counter. Zuko noticed the emerald green backpack leaning against the stone front, and he wondered what she was doing at that time of night with her back pack.

"Well, I guess that should be alright," he presumed, sighing heavily as he locked the simple glass door. Tugging on the handle, he made sure it was adequately locked. Nodding in approval, he headed towards the table where he had left his pack, groaning at the prospect of studying after such a long day of work.

As he pulled his books out of the bag, he watched as Jin made her way towards the table, taking position just across from him. Being a teenage male, he found himself watching the subtle jiggling of her ample breasts, the mounds of flesh pushing tightly against the black printed symbols on her white t-shirt. _'Ugh, I wonder if she does that on purpose?'_ he wondered to himself as she took her seat in front of him.

"So, what's the subject you're studying?" she asked, her right brow rising as she opened her physics book to one of the later chapters. Zuko blinked a bit as he took in her question, realizing himself that he had been staring again. She seemed to be the only one to hold that kind of effect on him.

"Oh, uh, just a little trigonometry," he said, propping the book open to the last place he had stopped. The girl whistled a bit in mock impression, earning a rolling of the eyes from Zuko. As the pair sat in silence, Zuko found himself occasionally glancing from the task at hand, always quickly putting his focus back on the work anytime Jin looked up from her own book.

"Ah, I think that's enough for one day," Jin said enthusiastically after the pair had been studying for an hour and a half. Zuko worked out a few last problems before sighing in defeat. Stretching his arms out over his head, he tried to shake the tension from his body.

"Definitely a good time to quit," he said, moving his eyes over towards the clock. His eyes widened as they caught the hour hand pointing squarely towards the 10, realizing that it was really late. "Maybe a little too late," he continued, rolling his neck as he tried to force the tiredness from his body.

"Hey, you can't just ignore a customer, right? How about a cup of tea?" Jin asked once she had slipped her books into her backpack. Zuko considered the thought for a moment, before deciding that he wasn't in the mood to try and make a cup of tea right then. Plus, it wasn't his particular skill.

"Sorry, it's a bit late. And uncle isn't here," he said, watching the playful grin on the girl's face. Where did she always find the energy to smile like that?

"Don't worry. You just relax, and I'll make the tea. And don't worry, I'll clean up afterwards," she said, assuaging the unspoken worry of the older boy. Before Zuko could protest, the girl had already shuffled towards the kitchen, the scarred teen's hand hanging in mid air as she disappeared into the room to brew the tea.

After a moment of blinking, Zuko leaned into his seat, sighing heavily. He felt a bit nervous about being alone with Jin, with nothing to distract him. Being left to his own devices, his mind played back the last time they had seen one another, bringing with it a tightness in his chest.

He remembered the sweet yet firm kiss they had shared, how soft her lips had felt against his as they had sat in front of the Fire Light Fountain. He closed his eyes tightly as he tried to erase the sadness and confusion he had felt as he backed away from her, turning his back on the girl who had put her heart in his hands. He tried not to imagine the look of sadness on her face at that moment, both thankful and rueful that he had walked away from her.

"Here," he was shaken from the daydream by the girl's soft voice, accompanied by the flavorful aroma of tea. His eyes narrowed a bit as he grasped the cup, not realizing how long he had been pondering the situation.

"You sure this is drinkable?" he asked sarcastically, smiling a bit as the girl reached across the table to shove him in the shoulder. Closing his eyes, he took a whiff of the tea, his taste buds kicking into action in anticipation of the sweet flavor. Bringing the cup to his lips, he let the warm brown liquid fill his mouth, causing his eyes to open in a bit of surprise. "Wow. This tastes almost as good as uncle's," Zuko said, as he placed the cup on the table.

"Geez, you know how to make a girl feel good," Jin responded sarcastically, taking in a small sip of the tea herself.

"No, I didn't mean it that way. It's just that uncle's is the best, and yours really reminds me of his," he continued, now feeling like he knew a little bit better how Sokka had felt earlier that afternoon.

"I know that. Gosh, you get worked up too easily," she teased, her fingers fidgeting around the outside of the cup. It seemed to him that she had something on her mind, but wasn't sure how to go about it.

"You know, if there's something on your mind, you can just tell me. But if you don't want to after how things went last time, I'll understand," he said simply, his eyes focusing on the small ripples on the surface of the tea. The young man could almost hear the tension between them rise at the mention of their previous encounter.

Looking up a bit, he could see her fingers gripping the cup of tea a bit tighter, her soft bangs hanging in front of her olive green eyes. Zuko cursed himself a bit for bringing it up, wondering if it hadn't been better to leave it in the past.

"Why did you leave?" she asked, not looking up. Her voice barely reached his ears, and he thought for a moment that she was about to break out into tears. But before he could offer any words of apology, the girl looked up right into his eyes. "Things were going well. I know you felt it too, so why did you leave?" she asked again, her eyes alight with something closer to frustration and anger than sadness.

"It's complicated," he said, echoing the line he had used at that time. The sound of a metallic chair clanging against the floor echoed painfully in his ears before his body lurched forward with the force of her slender fingers firmly gripping his shirt's collar.

"Don't give me that. It was because of your father, wasn't it?" she asked, Zuko's eyes widening as she put her words on the bullseye. "I thought as much. I never thought you'd be that kind of person, to just cave in and do whatever daddy tells you," she said, speaking clearly as she looked into his eyes.

"What would you know!?" he shot back, feeling backed into a corner, a feeling that he tended to get whenever his family was involved. "Having to always worry about making the wrong decision, getting left out of the inheritance, knowing that your own father wouldn't hesitate to do anything to keep his reputation clear," he said, coming to his feet as he backed the girl down. His eyes narrowed, his natural anger flaring to the surface.

"Oh, boo-hoo. That's no excuse for just turning tail and running the way you did," she said, leaning back towards him, poking him in the chest as the pair of them stood face to face, neitehr one backing down.

"You think I wanted to!? I didn't want to leave, I wanted to just stay there with you forever, but I just couldn't, because I knew father wouldn't approve," he spouted, not knowing exactly what her was saying, the words pouring easily from his mouth. Jin blinked a few times in surprise, not fully expecting him to be so forthright.

"You... you were really enjoying yourself?" she asked, a bit of nervous weight lifting from her shoulders. "I thought that, maybe I had pushed too fast," she explained, backing away from Zuko a bit, her hands falling down to her sides. Her eyes widened as she felt his arms around her waist, pulling her back towards him.

"You didn't do anything wrong. I was just confused, not sure what I wanted or what I could or should do. But now I'm not under my father's thumb, so I can do whatever I want," Zuko said, taking in a deep breath as the girl's slender arms snaked gently around his back, looking happily into his eyes.

"Z-Zuko, what are you saying?" she decided to take a chance, figuring it might work out better if he spoke clearly without her really influencing things. His eyes shimmered as he gazed at her, aglow like the light from the afternoon sun.

Not knowing what to say exactly, Zuko closed his eyes, his lips parting slightly as he leaned down towards the girl. A small gasp escaped her lips before their mouths joined, her body pressing firmly against his as she felt the energy leaving her body. As soft and almost hesitant as their first kiss had been all those months earlier, this one was more pure, more electrifying. She felt the warmth spreading through her body, her fingers digging into his shoulders as she pushed her lips more firmly against his. After a few moments, the pair pulled apart, lips swollen and glistening a bit from the firm act of affection.

"That's what I wanted to say," Zuko said somewhat jokingly, earning a light giggle from the girl in his arms. Her eyes seemed to quiver a bit in the faded light from the small lamps that they had kept on while studying. He was caught a bit off guard as she forward, pressing her lips against his once more, her body pushing him back towards the sturdy table they had been sitting at only a few moments before.

Free of the internal conflict that stemmed from his quarrelsome family, Zuko found himself concentrating on the presence of the impossibly sweet girl in his arms, the moist feeling of her lips against his as she pressed her body firmly against him. Her soft mounds filled the gap between them, pressing teasingly against his chest as his hands slowly drifted from their perch on the small of her back to her rounded backside.

"Oh, quite bold aren't you?" Jin teased as she broke the kiss, whimpering in his right ear as she felt the distinct effects of her actions on his body. Her olive eyes wandered to the place where their bodies pressed together, the greenish tint a haze of lust and love as she took note of the growing bulge in his pants.

"We don't have to if you don't want to," he said, the last chance for them to stop before their libidos took over completely. The girl's lips curled into a smile as she ground her pelvis against his, increasing the effect on his manhood.

"That's why I don't want to. I know you care, and never wanted to hurt me. Even though you act so cold at times, I can tell you're a really nice guy. So for now, I just want to show how much I love you," she said, her cheeks flaring a bit as she confessed the depth of her feelings for him. Zuko was left a bit dumbfounded by that, always having been unsure of just what she had felt for him.

"You... love me?" he asked, to which she nervously nodded. Now it was out in the open. It was more than just simple teenage flirting, at least for her. It was now up to him to decide how he felt about her, something that wasn't ever his strong point. But in this matter, he knew the right answer almost without thinking.

"Jin, we've been friends for a long time, and I have seen you grow up into a beautiful young woman. I think I always felt the same way, which is why it was so hard to leave back then," he admitted, his heart hammering deep within his chest.

"Zuko..." she whispered, her eyes hooding closed as she pressed her lips against his again. With a swift movement, Zuko switched their positions, her slender frame resting upon the solid wood and metal table. Her chest heaved with each forced breath as he pressed his lips to hers, his tongue slipping easily into her waiting mouth. As he massaged her tongue with his, he felt her body tensing beneath him, soft moans passing from her mouth to his.

Pulling his lips from hers, he traced the girl's jawline, nibbling at the soft, pale skin. Each time he nipped at her, he felt her body press up against him, her hands moving up underneath his shirt, warm fingers moving up along his back.

Taking the girl's cue, he let his own hands move slowly from their perch on her back to the front, inching them up beneath her own white shirt. He could see the outline of his fingers against her stomach before reaching the bottom edge of her ample bosom. He felt her fingers dig into his skin as he moved his own fingers up further, cupping her soft breasts beneath the tightly formed fabric of her shirt.

The young man smirked a bit as he realized that she had not opted for a bra this particular evening, his fingers sinking into the impossibly soft flesh as he gave her breasts a firm squeeze. A soft moan escaped the girl's lips as he pushed upwards on the large mounds, his palms pressing down against her erect nipples.

Looking down into her eyes, he saw a noticeable fog over her senses, and he knew that his own eyes held the same look in them. The olive greens yearned for more intimate contact between the two, something he had thought about, something he himself had wanted for a long time. And, he knew, many others did as well. Jin was, after all, quite popular, what one would consider perfect girlfriend material. He smirked a bit as he planted another kiss on her soft lips, sucking on her lower lip as his hands ran back down her body.

"Mm, Zuko, no more waiting," she said, her own hands resting on his backside atop his pants, pulling him closer to her. Without further instruction, the pair of them gripped the other's pant fronts, each fumbling with buttons and zippers to get at the more enticing parts beyond.

The button on Jin's jeans seemed to stick, not opening nearly quick enough for Zuko's taste. Finally he got the garment open, quickly pulling the zipper down before pulling the denim down along her slender legs. He watched as she shifted her legs only slightly, letting the now unnecessary piece of clothing pool on the floor beneath them.

Gripping the girl's fingers, he helped her undo the button on his own pants, before hooking his fingers into the waistband of her sky blue panties. His breath hitched as he looked into her eyes, watching as she nodded her head in approval. With one quick movement, he tugged the light fabric down, watching the contrast between her well toned legs and the lightly colored cloth.

Not bothering with any further teasing, he felt her begin to tug on his solid red boxers, both more anxious to join with each passing moment. Jin's eyes widened a bit as his manhood sprung free from its confines, now seeing it in person for the first time.

"Wow, no wonder you're so popular with the girls," she joked, watching his body tighten as she ran her fingers slowly along the length of it. Molten eyes smoldered as they closed, his mind savoring each slight touch of Jin's careful fingers.

"Well, you're pretty popular with the boys," Zuko teased back, pulling her tight shirt up over her breasts. He watched as the large mounds jiggled a bit, settling in place before he rolled her nipples in his fingers, the girl biting down on her lower lip to keep from moaning.

"Geez, you know I've never done this before," she responded, feeling the lustful juices beginning to leak from her most sensuous spot. Zuko leaned in, brushing his tongue slowly against her right nipple, earning a soft moan as a reward.

"Well, that makes two of us," he admitted, leaving a small spot of saliva on her breast before moving back up along her body. He looked into her soft green eyes, feeling himself getting lost in them as he had often done when they were younger.

"I'm ready..." she said a bit nervously, hesitantly opening her legs for the young man. The scarred young man looked the girl over, catching the glistening skin on her bare womanhood. Taking a breath, he moved forward a bit, pressing his length against her moist opening.

"Just tell me if it hurts," he said, pressing the tip past her lower set of lips. The girl's body tensed at the simple intrusion, her arms hooking around his neck. A loud moan escaped her soft lips as he pressed further into her, going as slowly as he could to try and avoid any pain.

"Ugh. Mm, don't go slow, just fuck me," she said, catching him by surprise with the vulgar words from her mouth. Figuring she knew what she was talking about, he gathered himself, pushing his full length into her. A loud cry of pain filled the wide open room, and Zuko wondered if he had done the right thing.

"Are you alright?" he asked, his gentlemanly side taking over for only a moment before feeling the girl hook her legs around his back, holding him in place.

"I'll be fine. It'll just take a minute to get used to it," she said, fighting back tears as she felt the small trickle of blood dripping down her leg. The pair stayed like that for a moment, giving the girl a chance to get used to the feeling of his length inside her. Once she was satisfied that she was good to go, Jin nodded her head in approval.

Hesitantly, Zuko pulled out, feeling her inner muscles clenching around him as he did, trying to hold him in place. A wet sucking sound echoed in his ears as he thrust back into her, a slightly lower groan of pain from her lips as he reached as deeply into her as he was able.

As he began to build a slow rhythm, the black haired boy ran his hands down her body, memorizing each subtle curve of her body before grasping her round backside. Gripping her body firmly, he pulled her up towards him as he pushed downward, savoring the tight, wet feelings engulfing him with each thrust.

Groans of pain gradually gave way to moans of pleasure, and before he could do anything about it, Jin had begun to thrust up in time with his own thrusts. Loud squelching sounds played in both their ears, adding to the dirty feelings coursing through them. The girl hooked her ankles around his waist, trying to pull him further into her each time.

Zuko found himself groaning in time with her moans, her breath hot and moist against his ear as she rested her chin on his shoulder. The pair moved in time with one another, losing control of themselves as they became lost in the intense feelings welling within them. Years of unspoken longing blossomed in one coupling, neither wishing for it to end.

After a few minutes of love making, Zuko felt Jin's body tense beneath him, her fingers digging into his shoulder as she screamed her climax. Spurred on by her tightening womanhood, Zuko felt his own climax trigger, his body growing tense as he poured his seed deep into the girl's welcoming womb.

The two lay like that for a few moments, basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking. Finally, Jin brushed her hand against Zuko's scarred cheek, her eyes alight in understanding as she recalled the night he had gotten the burn, after another outburst of violence from his father.

"Wow, that was.... fun," Zuko said from his place at the girl's feet, the cold floor bringing goose bumps along his legs as the soles of his feet pressed firmly against it. Jin's giggle of agreement brought a smile to his face. Slowly, he let his fingers trace the outlines of her legs, brushing against the soft skin in small strokes.

"You don't regret it?" she asked, quirking a brow as she looked down at the young man. Zuko simply chuckled as he pulled her down into his lap from her position atop the table.

"I only regret that we didn't do it sooner," he said, as he pressed his lips to hers once more, feeling her burning tongue against his.

"Well, I guess you're going to have to clean up now," Jin said as they broke the kiss, motioning to the damp mess that had formed on the edge of the table where they had joined together for the first time.

"Maybe it'll be better if we do this at my place next time," he said, to which Jin raised her brow again.

"Oh, I hope you don't have school tomorrow," Jin teased, winking as she extricated herself from Zuko's lap, shaking her butt seductively as she tugged her panties back up along her well toned legs. Zuko smirked as he grabbed his own clothing.

He contemplated whether anyone would notice if he just left the mess on the table, or if he should clean it up. But the seductive wiggle of Jin's body as she walked gave him his answer.

He would just leave Iroh a note when they got home, not to use that table.

* * *

**Well, there is my first Jinko smut. I felt so squicky writing the last part, and it kind of felt like I rushed into and through it. Thoughts on how it came out would be greatly appreciated. As I was finishing this one up, I felt like it would make a decent ongoing story (like 10 chapters or so), to flesh out the two main characters a bit more. Anyway, until next time good readers.**


End file.
